Disney High
by bandgeekin
Summary: Our beloved Disney characters enter a storm of drama and love at their new school, Disney High.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Cinderella's POV)

I shoved all of my clothes into my five Betsey Johnson bags. Okay, _maybe _it was a lot of clothes, but I can't bear to leave anything from my walk in closet. Everything from my scarves to my dresses just had to come.

I was so excited. Instead of spending this year at the city private school, I would be headed to Disney High. Disney High was an exclusive private school where only the smartest, most talented and most rich high school students could attend.

Lucky for me, my father had left me a ton of cash in his will, reserved for Disney High. I also used a lot of the money for a full on Victoria's Secret shopping spree but I'm sure his dead corpse won't mind.

The best part about it was that I could leave my step sisters and my mother behind. I was sick and tired of their cruelty. My stepmother won't let me out past ten. No, that's only reserved for my two dorks of sisters. Correction. Step-sisters. I'm not even sure why my father married her. She was ten years older than him and we had more money. I guess he died for a reason.

But that wasn't important. What was important was my Micheal Kors watch as it was delicately placed in my carry on. I zipped up each of my suitcases and headed downstairs. My step idiots were waiting for me.

"I guess this is goodbye," sneered my step-mother.

"Yeah," I said coldly. "I guess it is. Later."

And with that I jumped out the door. My driver was waiting for me outside. He took my bags and put them in the trunk. I climbed into the back seat and started listening to Ke$ha.

I was in the middle of the "Tik Tok" chorus when the car stopped. I opened my door and looked up at Disney High. It was a huge campus that made a U.

I took my bags and walked to the girl's dormitory. I was on the fourth level in room 4A. I opened the door. I hoped my roommate had a good fashion sense. There was no way I was going to settle for some Target shopper.

Sitting on one of the beds was a girl wearing a beautiful pink summer dress that had to be expensive. Around her neck was a golden necklace that had a slash of pink in the middle. She was wearing a pear of white pumps that I recognized from the fall collection of Prada. Her blonde hair was straight at the top but turned into volumized waves. Her makeup was done well, showing off her blue eyes. I had to admit she was beautiful but she definitely couldn't compare to me.

She stood up and walked toward me. She held out her hand and I took it.

"I'm Aurora," she said. "Aurora Dawn."

"I'm Cinderella Cendrillion," I said. She looked at me with shock. My mother had a way with names. "You can call me Cindie." I added a little smile and she smiled back.

I slid my suitcases near my bed. I carefully unpacked all of my clothes and put them in my dresser. When I was finished I looked over at Aurora. She was listening to something on her bedazzled pink iPod.

"Nice dress," I complimented.

"Oh this," she laughed. "I made it. I have quite the hand at sewing. I want to become a seamstress but…"

"But what?" I asked. If I was in a room with a future seamstress then we could have quite a future. With my excellent opinion in fashion and her sewing methods we could make the best line of clothing ever.

"My father," she said in disgust. "He never lets me sew. He's such a bore."

"That's too bad," I said.

On the inside I wanted to scream at her. At least she has parents. All I have are my step idiot… oh! And my driver.

"What about your parents?" Aurora asked.

"They're dead," I said. "I have a step id- I mean… I have a step-mother and two step sisters but they're both idiots."

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said.

"So, what do you think you'll be doing here?" I asked, changing the conversation.

"Definitely cheerleading," said Aurora. "I prefer to be the pretty popular one not those stupid nerds."

"I know right," I laughed. She was funny and we were about the same. "I want to be a cheerleader too."

Cheerleaders are always pretty and popular. They get to wear pretty uniforms. The entire school loves them. Plus, we get to go home with the football team. I was still secretly a virgin, but I wasn't going to tell this girl that. She looked like somebody who gets around. I didn't want to be the one to say that I'm fifteen and still a virgin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Aurora's POV

I woke up against Eduardo's cool skin. Jesus, was he a vampire? We were sleeping under three layers of covers and he still felt like ice. I slowly got up, trying not to wake him. I didn't want to get the post-sex hug. Then his cold hands would be all over my body and then I'd be cold. I shifted a little bit and in an instant he was awake.

"Hey baby," he mumbled in a sleepy manner as he got up.

He pulled on a pair of boxers so he wasn't completely exposed like I was. He twisted around so he was behind me. He put his freezing hand on my shoulder and slowly slid his fingernail down my breast. I shivered. How on Earth had he gotten this cold?

Eduardo smiled. He seemed to think I had been shivering out of being turned on. He pressed his lip to my back, hand still on my boob. He used his other hand and wrapped it around my stomach, pulling me closer to him. This only made me colder.

"I'm going to get some breakfast," I said. That was the easy way to get out of any chemistry. We were just hooking up. I wanted to make sure I wasn't leaving any feelings in his house when I left.

I pulled on my bra and panties. Digging through his closet, I found a worn out blue plaid button up shirt and fuzzy grey slippers. I pulled them on and walked into his kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of Cheerios and got a glass of orange juice.

Eduardo turned the corner and walked into the kitchen. He had a smug expression on his face when he saw me in _his _shirt. I looked away from him and acted like I was slightly interested in the newspaper from last week laid out on the table. Poverty. Homeless people. Blah, blah, blah.

When I finished my breakfast I put my dirty dishes in the sink. When I turned Eduardo was right in front of me. He pulled me into a strong kiss, holding my shoulder blades tightly. He released me and pushed me against his kitchen counter.

"I had a great time last night," he said, breathlessly.

"I did too," I said, trying to sound a little romantic. "Umm.. I've got to go. I don't want my dad getting worried."

"Okay," he said. He didn't seem to understand for the next thing he did was grab me around the neck. He brought my neck colliding into his mouth. I could feel his tongue start to slowly tap against my neck.

"No," I said firmly, pulling him off me. "I need to leave."

"Well," he frowned. "When can we do this again? I've never met a girl who can do what you can."

"We can't do this again," I said, grabbing my purse.

"Well why not?" he asked.

"We can't work out," I yelled. "You're five years older than me. Besides I'm leaving to go to a school today."

"What kind of school," he asked, with pain in his eyes.

"Disney High," I said, a glint of menace in my eyes. "Eduardo, this is goodbye."

I walked out of his house and down the driveway. My pink Mustang was waiting outside for me. I dumped my purse into the passenger seat and climbed in. I found a pair of designer jeans in my car and pulled them on under my shirt.

My radio started to blast in my face as I pulled out of his driveway. As the beat quickened I started to speed up. I had to try to remember this street. Maybe I'd come back here during summer break when I'm desperate.

I pulled into my long cobble-stone driveway. I jumped out and walked up to my house.

"I'm home," I yelled as I opened the door.

I walked up the stairs to my room. One of our servants, Fauna, was making our bed. She was just like her triplet sisters. She was quite obese and in her mid-fifties. Her hair was brown and wispy with strings of grey here and there.

"How was your night?" asked Fauna as she finished plumping up one of my pillows.

"It was all right," I said, not sounding excited. "I had sex with this one guy. He was fine but he was so cold and clingy. Oh well."

"I have your things packed for Disney High," she said, ignoring my inappropriate talk about my previous night. "Everything's waiting for you in the car. Whenever you're ready we'll leave. Your father and mother want to see you before you leave though."

"Ugh," I sighed. "Whatever."

I hated my parents. My dad never let me do what I wanted. My dream was to become a seamstress but he wouldn't let me. He didn't think I should be pursuing a job for old women. To make him mad, I shall we say disobey the rules.

I marched over to my parent's room and knocked on the door. "It's Aurora," I yelled. Flora, Fauna's triplet, answered the door.

"Come in Aurora," said Flora, smiling at me.

I frowned at her and stomped into the room. Mom and Dad were sitting in their chairs by their bed. Father was stroking his goatee, looking serious. I hated that damn goatee. I just wanted to shave it off. I plopped myself into a chair by them.

"Aurora as you know you are about to leave for a huge opportunity," said Dad. "Disney High is one of the best schools in the country. Your mother and I expect top behavior from you. Can we count on you to do that?"

"No," I sneered back. My Mom looked at me with a serious look. I took a breath. "Okay. You can count on me. I'll be a good girl. Whatever."

"Aurora, I'm serious," said Dad. "If I hear that you haven't been acting well, we pull you out of Disney High."

"Fine," I said. "I'll behave, all right."

"Oh and stay away from the sewing classes there," added my father.

"Why?" I asked.

"You know why," said Father. "I will not have my daughter, Aurora Dawn work as a seamstress."

"Okay, fine," I said. I pulled one arm behind my back and crossed my fingers. My father was so gullible. "Can I go now?"

"Yes," said my mother. "You may go. Don't forget to have fun."  
"Trust me I won't," I said slowly, licking my lips. I could only imagine all the hot guys at Disney High. No longer would I have to settle with unemployed guys in their twenties.

Turning on the ball of my foot, I left my parent's room. I won't have to hear their stupid rules until Thanksgiving when I have to come back to this place.

Merryweather, Flora and Fauna were all waiting outside in a line. They all hugged me as I walked to the car. I'm pretty sure Merryweather was crying. I jumped into my Mustang and drove off for Disney High.

After two hours of driving, I brought my Mustang to a stop in a parking lot. I poked my head out of my window. The place looked awesome. It was just so big.

A nerdy boy in a red and white shirt handed


End file.
